Universal Serial Bus (USB) flash drives (UFDs) are well known portable removable electronic devices in the art of computer engineering for storing and porting digital information from one host computer to another. However, unauthorized and unmonitored use of UFDs and other such electronic devices pose many security risks to military installations, business enterprises, educational institutes, and other such organizations. Their small size, high capacity, and ubiquity make them an easy vehicle for unlawful transfer of data to and from a network of an organization.
Organizations choose to deal with such a scenario in different ways. For example, some organizations provide guest users a specific Enterprise USB drive embedded with a special security software application. Other organizations completely ban users from using USB drives and other removable media devices within networks of their organization. However, such approaches may be too restrictive and hard to enforce.
Hence, there is a need to provide a more creative and innovative way to ensure that information systems remain secure, yet allow users to transfer data to and from such systems freely and easily when authorized to do so.